


Tile

by EmptyBliss



Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Kitchen Sex, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:07:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27368539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyBliss/pseuds/EmptyBliss
Summary: You took it upon yourself to offer to teach John how to cook. Nothing sweeter than that, right?
Relationships: John Seed/Reader
Kudos: 15





	Tile

John Seed was the most dangerous and handsome man you’ve encountered. Yet still seems lost at moments, the way he tried to set himself as a leader and make the Father proud. He was always respected and loved. But didn’t take kindly to those belittling something of his. You remember especially how sore he was when his brothers and sister teased him about his cooking. Strange topic, but it seemed to bother him.   
You took it upon yourself to offer to teach him and maybe have a little date night. Just the two of you. Nothing sweeter than that, right?  
The crackling of the saucepan and the smell of the burnt garlic filled your nostrils while you sat at the counter. Holding your breath, trying not to say anything. And he knows it. He doesn’t even look at you. Just sighs and slicks back the loose strands from his face.   
“Don’t say it…” John groans, taking the pan to the sink.   
You put your hands up in defense. “I already told you… let me teach you.” You knew that wasn’t the best thing to say.   
Irritated at your comment, he snaps “My cooking is fine! I’ve never had an issue before you know?” You shake your head at him, “John I’m just saying… I can teach you. That’s not so bad is it?”   
John just ignores your comment and cleans the pan. He’s been trying to prepare the dinner for sometime. The cooking has gotten better… He’s trying and you only want to help. Not belittle him or make him feel inadequate. Busy man like John Seed doesn’t have time to learn to cook a meal when he’s occupied with running the Project.   
He goes back to the stove and you hand him the rest of the minced garlic and smile. He doesn’t smile back but takes it and tries again. You make sure John has everything he needs next to him to make it easier.   
Wrapping your arms behind him as he tries to make a meal for him, you kiss his back and tell him “You're doing a good job, it’s easy to burn it. Turn the heat down.”   
He hesitates but does that exactly. You take your hand over his and help him stir a bit. Just looking over his shoulder and kissing his cheek, “See it’s not so hard. I just want to help is all.”   
“I know… it smells better already. What’s next?” He asks.  
You carefully take his hand and guide him to the next ingredient, and with the other you slide it under his shirt. John looks back at you and you just give him an innocent glace, “Keep going, I didn’t it was done.”  
John just smiles at you in response. Leaving your hand where it was, sighing as you graze your hand along his stomach. And even his chest, feeling the deep sigh that came from him when you kissed his back again through his shirt.  
“Okay good, Now..” You take your other hand and start to unbutton his pants as you continue “You are just gonna just stir for a second.” You can feel him tense when you pull his pants a little lower to pull his dick out. Already erect, you begin to stroke him while you tell him to keep going.   
He lightly sighs and hangs his head as you pump his shaft and kiss him lightly on the back of his neck. But he makes sure to listen as you still guide him through the process. Almost painfully slow mixing things together when you drag your nails under his shirt, but it didn't take him long to put his hands on the side of the stove when your speed became faster while you continued to stroke him. Kissing his neck and cheek, making sure to remind him to turn the heat down. Not another burnt dish.   
As soon as John does so, you turn him around and kiss him hard. Feeling his tongue on yours, while you help him out of his shirt. Not hesitating to drop to your knees, the cold tile hitting your knees hard while you take his dick into your mouth. His hands find your hair and when he tries to take hold of you, you stop and peer up at him. “No, put your hands on the counter.”   
He gives you sligh smile and accepts your order. Leaving you to work your tongue along his shaft. Keeping your eyes on each other, you take a moment to tell him “You’re doing so well I think you deserve a little treat.” You give him a light suck and a playful flick of your tongue. He just lightly gasps and jerks slightly, as you continue for another moment.   
You don’t want to waste time though, you pull his pants to his ankles and he is quick to take them off for you. A small little giggle comes from you as you convince him to join you on the ground. “The floor is cold!’ He complains but with a giddy smile, and you just shake your head at him.   
“That’s not gonna be an issue much longer.” You assure him. Pulling John down to kiss you and lay him on his back. He makes sure you hear his discomfort when his back touches the cold tile.   
But you make sure to straddle him and hold his hands before he changes his mind. You thank God you are wearing a dress tonight as you just quickly slip your panties to the side and you sink yourself on his cock. And a groan escapes him, he grabs at your hips firmly when you begin to rock your hips slowly. You lean over him a little to slide your tongue along his neck and bite at his collar. He yanks at your hair when you do, but you push yourself up from him. Rolling your hips as you ride him.  
John pulls down the top of the dress to free your breasts and takes them into his hands. But you don’t stop when you can feel his body tense a bit, you are so close and you feel that heat building at your core. And when you feel his hand run down your body and to your clit, you whimper.   
Naturally knowing your body, he runs his thumb on your clit. Hard. Within the moment you come undone and John takes it upon himself to finish with you. Taking charge and pounding into you, your breasts bouncing as he filled you.  
Breathless and shaking, you lay next to him on the cold tiles. Jumping when you feel it on your skin and John just laughs lightly at you. “I told you.” He mutters, almost so sluggish. But pulls you into him. Holding you a bit. You press your lips to his, giving him a soft kiss.   
Smiling and jumping up, “Oh god we burnt the food again.” You look over the charred dinner, But John just wraps his arms around you, “Don’t worry. Next time. For now? Let's just send for some food.” And gives you a sweet and brisk kiss.   
You hold his hands, “Yeah, we will get it next time.”


End file.
